Spiders (PewdieCry)
by Milk-n-Pork
Summary: It's April Fool's Day and what better way to celebrate than trick your roommate into embarrassing situations? That was exactly what was going through Cry's mind as he sends Pewdie into a frustrated mess with all his devious little tricks. (Rated K-plus for slight cursing)
1. Chapter 1

Pewdie had always been afraid of the "creepy-crawlies", especially spiders. And perhaps that was the reason Cry was grinning like a madman that day.

Oh, especially that one day – the 1st of April, in fact – and Pewdie was a nervous wreck. Behind the "cool and calm" mask that Cry wore in front of the recorder was a mischievous little devil who certainly wouldn't let such a day slip away without having his blond roommate flushing at his own embarrassment, or searching frantically for an embarrassing letter he let slip through Cry's hands and blushing madly when Cry started to read the contents out loud.

Well, Pewds has had enough of the guy's antics. Perhaps he deserved a little payback. But the question was _what _exactly. Unmasking the bastard would certainly humiliate him and would be a satisfying revenge, but that just might be going to far and Pewdie most definitely wouldn't want to lose his friend, however annoying he was.

Maybe something… between just the two of them. It would be something the cocky American would remember and would beg his friend not to tell anyone else.

"Yeah, that would be awesome," was what the Swede thought before feeling the bucket of water splash against his sandy blond hair. He looked around to see the brunet perpetrator laughing his ass out at the dripping Swede.

"Happy April Fools!" Cry cheered, finally getting over his laughter and helping his roommate by placing the bucket below him and – much to Pewdie's surprise – helping him dry. However, the pissed off gamer was having none of his compensation. His fists were clenched as if about to punch the smirk from his friend's lips. "Geez, don't be such a sour ball. It's just a joke."

"Shut the fuck up." Was all Pewdie could retort, the sullen tone in his voice ever present. Just when he thought of the perfect plan to his revenge, too… "I hate you so much."

"Aww, I love you too." Cry teased, pulling the other towards him by his shirt. Pewdie shivered as he could feel his warmth against his own, even through the wet fabric.

But the Swede wasn't about to fall for his tricks this time. "Bro, what the fuck?" he exclaimed, pushing the flirting American away strong enough to make him stumble before regaining balance.

Still, Cry continued to tease, striding back to him. "Come on, babe…"

"No homo, dude." Pewdie replied, slightly creeped out and slightly co

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Happy April Fool's Day, guys! xD

(If you're wondering, yeah the story was supposed to end that abruptly, because... well, it was an April Fool's Day special/joke after all. But don't worry, I'll update it with the ending on April 2 :3 Sorry xD)


	2. Full Story

Pewdie had always been afraid of the "creepy-crawlies", especially spiders. And perhaps that was the reason Cry was grinning like a madman that day.

Oh, especially that one day – the 1st of April, in fact – and Pewdie was a nervous wreck. Behind the "cool and calm" mask that Cry wore in front of the recorder was a mischievous little devil who certainly wouldn't let such a day slip away without having his blond roommate flushing at his own embarrassment, or searching frantically for an embarrassing letter he let slip through Cry's hands and blushing madly when Cry started to read the contents out loud.

Well, Pewds has had enough of the guy's antics. Perhaps he deserved a little payback. But the question was _what_ exactly. Unmasking the bastard would certainly humiliate him and would be a satisfying revenge, but that just might be going too far and Pewdie most definitely wouldn't want to lose his friend, however annoying he was.

Maybe something… between just the two of them. It would be something the cocky American would remember and would beg is friend not to tell anyone else.

"Yeah, that would be awesome," was what the Swede thought before feeling the bucket of water splash against his sandy blond hair. He looked around to see the brunet perpetrator laughing his ass out at the dripping Swede.

"Happy April Fools!" Cry cheered, finally getting over his laughter and helping his roommate by placing the bucket below him and – much to Pewdie's surprise – helping him dry. However, the pissed off gamer was having none of his compensation. His fists were clenched as if about to punch the smirk from his friend's lips. "Geez, don't be such a sour ball. It's just a joke."

"Shut the fuck up." Was all Pewdie could retort, the sullen tone in his voice ever present. Just when he thought of the perfect plan to his revenge, too… "I hate you so much."

"Aww, I love you too." Cry teased, pulling the other towards him by his shirt. Pewdie shivered as he could feel his warmth against his own, even through the wet fabric.

But the Swede wasn't about to fall for his tricks this time. "Bro, what the fuck?" he exclaimed, pushing the flirting American away strong enough to make him stumble before regaining balance.

Still, Cry continued to tease, striding back to him. "Come on, babe…"

"No homo, dude." Pewdie replied, slightly creeped out and slightly confused as he backed away. "If this is your idea of an April Fool's joke, then it's not working.

"It's not." The brunet flashed another one of his handsomely devilish smirks as he once again paced towards the weirded-out Swede who remained petrified while his feet left him rooted to the ground. "I was being serious…"

As they continued their little staring contest, both seemingly unaware of their close proximity to each other with the burning challenge reflected in pairs of smoky blue eyes, Cry laughed inwardly. His roommate appeared to be lost in the moment – unaware of the spider Cry had gotten out of his empty matchbox and had managed to place on the nape of the blond's neck. He smirked to himself as he waited for a reaction.

But what he got was a surprise.

Pewdie mirrored the cocky grin on his friend's lips as he speedily took the eight-legged creature off of himself and in turn, dunked it in his friend's shirt. But before the American could react, he took advantage of their closeness and pulled him into a forced kiss to silence his protests.

Surprisingly, Cry responded willingly, resting his palms on the other damp shirt as he melted into the kiss. Pewds was shocked, but found himself lost in their sweet moment as well.

That was, until Cry yelped and forced himself to pull away, panicking as he tried to shrug the crawling creature off his body.

Adrenaline shot through his veins as he shakily took off his shirt with an embarrassingly feminine squeal at a desperate attempt to get away from the tiny legs that that crawled around his figure. The damn spider crawled around in the bundled up shirt in his hand and instinctively, Cry threw it to the ground as he jumped backwards.

It was Pewdie's turn to laugh and tease him.

"Damn, did you get hot just from making out with me? Geez, Cry."

"Shut up, Pewds. Just… Shut up." Cry murmured, still flushing beet red. It was supposed to be him making the other embarrassed, but now…

"Happy April Fool's Day, you sexy bastard." Pewdie teased, recovering from his endless laughter as he pulled the other towards him again by the belt loop of his pants. "Now come back here."

"Payback," was what the Swede whispered in his roommate's ear before pulling him into another kiss.

And let's just say that it took a few minutes until they came out of their room, scared as fuck of the spider that they lost sight of.


End file.
